L'encre de tes yeux
by Enola83
Summary: L'amour ne devrait concerner que ceux qui s'aiment, pourquoi le regard des autres importerait-il ? RLxSB


_**Quelques infos sur mon prochain Remus/Sirius ainsi que sur les Maraudeurs tout à la fin !**_

oOo

Voici un One shot qui dort dans mon esprit depuis de nombreuses années, quelques temps avant que je commence à écrire _Ne t'oublie pas_, c'est vous dire. Et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Guimauve poweeeeeeeeeeeeer ! [vient de perdre les 3/4 des potentiels lecteurs...]

Je suis une très grande fan de Francis Cabrel (qui se dispute la première place de la variété française avec J.J. Goldman dans mon cœur, pour les rares que ça intéresseraient) et sa chanson _L'encre de tes yeux_ se prête tellement bien à un couple homosexuel que cette idée m'est venue. En fait, c'est plus précisément le couplet au sujet des chaînes qui représentait pleinement Sirius et Remus et m'a fait écrire cet OS. Pour la petite histoire, Cabrel l'a écrit pour une raison très personnelle, une déclaration d'amour à sa femme à un moment où leur couple allait mal à cause de son travail (information prise dans _Le petit Lecœuvre Chanson française_, édition 2014). Elle date de 1980 alors qu'ils sont à ce moment en 1978, considérez cela au choix comme un anachronisme ou comme un univers alternatif, lol.

Je le dédicace à _**Sarah**_, à qui j'ai raconté la trame il y a près de dix ans et qui me la réclame quasiment toutes les semaines depuis. Quelle patience !

**Droits d'auteur :** « _L'encre de tes yeux_ » est bien évidemment la propriété de Francis Cabrel, et les personnages ainsi que leur environnement appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je recommande TRES fortement d'écouter la chanson avant de lire. Je l'ai retranscrite tout à la fin. C'est surtout important pour les dernières lignes qu'écrit Sirius mais il y répond également souvent au fil du récit.

oOo

**L'ENCRE DE TES YEUX**

Sirius Black pénétra dans le dortoir d'un pas furieux, claqua la porte avec violence et jeta de vifs regards à travers la pièce vide. Sa rage décupla lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit de Remus Lupin. Il sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège de destruction sur le baldaquin qui explosa dans un terrible craquement de bois et une pluie de plumes blanches.

Le résultat ne le calma pas pour autant. Avec un sifflement de colère, il se laissa tomber sur le bord de son lit, frottant fortement son crâne de ses mains.

Qu'Astaroth emporte Lunard et son fichu rationalisme ! N'avait-il pas dit lui-même que le rationnel n'avait rien à voir dans l'affaire ? Croyait-il qu'il lui en avait parlé uniquement sur un coup de tête ? Comme si c'était seulement possible !

Le châtain se trouvait dans la salle commune lorsqu'il était descendu, après avoir tergiversé une bonne heure pour savoir s'il devait lui en parler. Une heure au bout de laquelle il s'était tapé le front contre un mur en s'insultant mentalement. Il était Sirius Black, Gryffondor de septième année qui passerait dans moins de deux mois ses ASPIC et combattrait d'ici l'été le plus dangereux mage noir que l'Angleterre ait connu. Il ne réfléchissait pas, il agissait.

\- Remus, on peut parler ?

\- Bien la première fois que tu me demandes la permission, avait répondu son ami d'une voix évasive sans lever le nez de son livre d'astronomie.

\- En privé, avait-il précisé, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que quelqu'un entende.

Lui s'en fichait, même s'il connaissait les risques, parce que Sirius Black n'avait aucun compte à rendre à qui que ce soit.

Remus avait levé la tête, l'avait observé un long moment d'un air pensif puis avait refermé son manuel avec un soupir, sortant sa baguette pour les isoler dans une bulle de silence.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce que le jeune Black désirait. Si tout se passait bien, il ne s'agirait pas uniquement de laisser les autres ne rien entendre, mais après tout, il pourrait dire plus tard que c'était sa faute s'il n'avait pas voulu se rendre dans un endroit plus tranquille.

\- Je t'écoute Sirius.

Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, en attente, dans une attitude sérieuse qui laissait supposer qu'il comprenait l'importance du moment. Sirius n'y avait pas été par quatre chemins, il détestait tourner autour du pot.

\- Tu m'attires. Et je le dis effectivement dans un sens sexuel, avant que tu le demandes. Alors je sais qu'on reçoit rarement ce genre de déclaration d'un autre mec mais j'aimerai que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement. Dis-le moi maintenant si ça te dégoûte et je te laisserai tranquille, sinon je t'accorde tout le temps dont tu auras besoin.

Les mots étaient peut-être sortis un peu plus rapidement que ce qu'il avait prévu mais il n'avait buté sur aucun ni détourné le regard.

Le châtain était resté impassible. Une onde claire avait traversé ses iris sans que ses traits ne changent et il avait fallu plusieurs secondes de silence avant qu'un léger sourire apparaisse sur son visage.

\- Que je réfléchisse à quoi ? avait-il demandé. Je n'ai pas de contrôle sur tes émotions. Tu veux que j'approuve et que nous continuions ainsi ?

De tous les scénarios prévus, celui-ci se plaçait en outsider. Le rejet, le mépris, la timidité, l'acceptation, la réciprocité, Sirius avait pensé à tout sauf à cette légère moquerie amicale, comme s'il lui avait simplement annoncé une nouvelle farce.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, avait-il assuré en fronçant les sourcils. Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à faire ce genre de blagues ? Si ce n'...

\- Je le sais, Sirius, l'avait doucement coupé son ami. Je m'en doutais déjà, même si j'hésitai à mettre cela sur le compte d'un futile espoir. Tu me regardes après tout comme je te regarde moi-même.

\- Tu ne...

La protestation du jeune homme s'était éteinte dans sa gorge lorsqu'il avait réalisé ce que cela signifiait.

\- Attends... Tu... Vraiment ? Comment ?

Toute son éloquence s'était envolée à cette révélation. S'il avait songé à la réciprocité, il n'avait pas un instant envisagé qu'elle vienne avec tant de naturel.

\- Je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner, si c'est ce que tu veux, avait poursuivi son ami sans se départir de son calme. Ce n'est pas comme si ce genre de choses pouvait être rationnel... On peut même dire que c'est particulièrement irrationnel dans ce cas.

Il avait soupiré avec fatalisme au constat puis l'avait pris au dépourvu en ajoutant :

\- Mais qu'es-tu venu me demander ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

A bien y réfléchir, son entrée en matière n'avait pas été aussi claire qu'elle lui avait semblé, et avec son ami si à cheval sur le bon usage du langage, ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il requiert des précisions. Remis de sa surprise, il s'était autorisé à se laisser emporter par la joie de ce qui allait forcément suivre, un immense sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres.

\- Mauvaise formulation. Mais de ce que tu dis, ce n'est certainement plus qu'une formalité. Remus, veux-tu sor...

\- Non.

Ses parents avaient appris à Sirius que les mots pouvaient blesser, ses amis lui avaient fait découvrir leur pouvoir guérisseur, mais jamais personne n'était parvenu à les rendre assez tranchants pour couper sa parole aussi nettement. Jusqu'à cet instant.

La réponse était tombée tel un couperet affûté à en scinder une feuille dans son épaisseur, si définitive qu'elle écartait l'idée qu'il se soit mépris sur la question à jamais amputée. Il n'y avait pourtant rien eu du froid de l'acier dans la voix si familière, juste une douceur semblable à du velours, une certitude qui n'acceptait aucune obstination mais le repoussait sans cruauté, simplement comme une évidence.

Le sourire avait coulé de son visage, son regard s'était obscurci.

\- Tu ressens la même chose que moi, avait-il constaté.

\- Indubitablement.

\- Tu veux être avec moi.

\- C'est un fait.

\- Tu me désires... Tu veux sentir mon corps contre le tien, tu veux m'embrasser, tu veux bien plus encore.

\- La nuit nous apporte les mêmes rêves.

\- Pas seulement la nuit, si tu veux tout savoir... Sors avec moi.

\- Non.

\- Tu le veux.

Le ton de Sirius s'était fait grondant, presque menaçant. Il ne concevait pas de se faire rejeter quand leur volonté était identique, ça n'avait juste pas de sens.

\- Je veux trouver un emploi en sortant de l'école, je veux que cette guerre cesse sur l'heure, je veux qu'on trouve un remède contre la lycanthropie, je veux ne jamais avoir été mordu. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je veux, ce n'est pas pour autant que je les aurai.

\- Nous sommes deux à le vouloir !

\- Doubler un désir n'en fait pas moins un simple rêve.

\- Il ne faut rien de plus que deux volontés communes dans une relation.

\- Pas pour une de cette nature.

\- Je me moque des autres !

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Je suis un loup-garou, Sirius, je ne peux pas être aussi un inverti.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si tes amis t'acceptent ? James, Peter, Lily, aucun ne nous lâchera pour ça, tu le sais !

\- Je le sais. Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Je suis un loup-garou, avait-il répété. Si les gens me voient avec un autre homme, ils auront la confirmation que ma malédiction est une perversion qui en entraîne d'autres. Je ne peux pas faire ça à ceux qui se battent pour mon espèce.

\- Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, je te défendrai.

\- Toi ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Je te fais confiance. Et James, et Peter, et Lily. Mais la société ne le fera pas. Tu es un Black, même si ta famille t'a renié, même si tu l'as fait toi-même. Aux yeux du monde, tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, tu dois faire tes preuves. Ton vice sera la preuve de ton hérédité, tu ne pourras pas t'en défaire. Tu seras le Black qui a cru échapper à sa famille mais qui ne saurait faire mentir le sang qui coule dans ses veines.

Sirius l'avait regardé un long moment. Remus y avait pensé. Pour lui sortir tous ces arguments, il y avait longuement réfléchi, et pas uniquement à ce qu'impliquait ce changement pour lui-même. Sûrement l'avait-il plus aisément accepté que lui, c'était en tout cas l'impression qu'il donnait. Mais Sirius le voulait et aucune de ces excuses ne lui convenait.

\- On trouvera un moyen, on l'a toujours fait.

\- Vraiment ? Tu m'as trouvé un remède, Sirius ? Tu sais comment purger ton sang de celui de tes ancêtres ?

\- Embrasse-moi.

C'était un ordre plus qu'une requête. Le jeune homme commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de ces palabres.

\- Non.

\- Embrasse-moi, avait-il répété d'un ton où la colère se faisait de plus en plus présente. Si tu ne peux pas sortir avec moi, tu peux au moins m'accorder ça.

\- Non. Si je le fais, je voudrais recommencer.

Et il l'avait planté là sans plus un regard.

Sirius était furieux, il n'acceptait pas cette décision et refusait catégoriquement que sa vie soit dictée par le regard des autres. Ça n'avait jamais été le cas et ça ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui.

Son esprit était en ébullition, il avait besoin de voir les choses clairement mais cela lui était impossible. Peut-être qu'en l'écrivant... Il était risqué de poser ses pensées sur un parchemin, n'importe qui pouvait tomber dessus. A moins que...

Il se pencha sur sa malle pour en fouiller le contenu, envoyant valser ses vêtements à travers la pièce, puis diverses fournitures scolaires, des livres...

\- Je suis pourtant certain d'avoir... Ah !

Ce qu'il tenait en main ressemblait à un simple carnet de voyage mais avait subi quelques modifications de la part de son imbécile de meilleur ami.

James le lui avait offert pour ses quatorze ans, juste après qu'il ait reçu la première d'une longue série de déclarations enflammées : une fille qui avait vanté à l'avantage de toute la Grande Salle la perfection de son visage et le futur couple tout aussi parfait qu'ils formeraient. Sirius avait été littéralement mortifié par l'attitude de sa condisciple et, pour la première et la dernière fois de sa courte existence, avait été la cible des rires moqueurs de toute l'école à son visage rouge de honte. Les fois suivantes avaient rapidement eu un arrière-goût de routine qui lui avait évité de se ridiculiser à nouveau, mais James n'avait pas laissé passer l'occasion pour lui offrir ce présent : un journal intime avec protections intégrées pour qu'il puisse évoquer tous les tourments de sa vie sentimentale. Son presque-frère s'était reçu une claque derrière la tête en remerciement et le cadeau était resté durant toutes ces années au fin fond de ses bagages.

Au moins allait-il servir à quelque chose désormais.

La plume pleine d'encre, il resta un moment à regarder la première page vierge sans exécuter le moindre mouvement. C'était bien beau de vouloir mettre ses idées à plat mais par quoi pouvait-il commencer ? Peut-être leur conversation.

_Aujourd'hui j'ai... _

Il grimaça et effaça l'entrée en matière d'un coup de baguette avec un rire moqueur. Il n'était pas en train d'écrire un satané journal intime ! Un jeune homme de dix-sept ans ne pouvait certainement pas faire ça, James se ficherait de lui jusqu'à leur retraite d'Auror s'il découvrait qu'il écrivait des trucs pareils.

Il posa la plume avec énervement, se leva et fit quelques pas. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le carnet et il poussa un fort soupir de contrariété avant de revenir s'asseoir au bureau.

_Ses arguments sont valables, rien de moins certain. _

Oui, c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça...

_Un loup-garou et un descendant d'une famille portée sur la magie noire engagés dans une relation homosexuelle, c'est clairement une combinaison perdante. Mais après tout, pourquoi l'avis des autres importerait ? Il suffit de le cacher et_

Le cacher ? Sirius se choqua tout seul. Il n'avait aucune envie de le cacher. Le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à se dissimuler. Il voulait être avec Remus sans avoir à attendre pour le prendre dans ses bras ou l'embrasser. En fait, il comptait même hurler au monde entier leur relation, ne serait-ce que pour éviter que des filles continuent à venir le harceler comme elles avaient coutume de le faire.

Il ne changea cependant pas la phrase, se contentant de passer à la ligne.

_Non, je ne pourrai clairement pas le cacher et il ne fait aucun doute que c'est de la folie. On ne pourrait jamais être ensemble, on serait toujours seuls contre des détracteurs toujours plus nombreux brandissant comme un étendard leur stupide morale._

Il relut la dernière phrase. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose... Une mélodie s'imposa à lui, il y avait une chanson qui reprenait ces propos, une chanson moldue. La mémoire lui revint, il s'agissait d'un titre français que Lily leur avait fait écouter durant les vacances de Pâques en traduisant les paroles.

Lily... Après avoir refusé James durant deux années consécutives, elle avait finalement répondu à ses avances courant septembre et tous deux filaient le parfait amour depuis. La persévérance de son ami avait payé, peut-être n'en fallait-il pas plus à Sirius, surtout que les sentiments étaient déjà réciproques. Sauf que la patience n'avait jamais été une des qualités du jeune Black. Sans doute serait-il capable de tenir un ou deux mois mais il ne répondrait plus de rien si Remus ne lui avait pas cédé d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire.

Il contempla les quelques lignes qu'il avait écrit et referma brusquement le carnet, exaspéré. Finalement, l'idée était juste ridicule, ça ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Peter et Remus, qui figèrent en voyant les dégâts dans la chambre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'écria Peter, les yeux ronds. Qu'est-il arrivé au lit de Remus ?

\- Je l'ai détruit, répondit simplement Sirius en plantant son regard dans celui du châtain.

Le jeune Lupin ne fit aucun commentaire, il se contenta de le regarder, une requête un peu lasse au fond des yeux.

\- Mais pourquoi...

\- La ferme Queudver, grogna Sirius en se levant de son bureau. Je vais demander à un elfe qu'il le remplace.

Il leur passa devant sans faire attention à l'air perdu de Peter, ni à l'indifférence de Remus. James montait les escaliers au moment où il les emprunta, un sourire béat sur son visage comme il revenait d'un tête à tête avec sa petite amie.

\- Hey Sirius ! Tu devineras jamais...

\- Plus tard James. J'ai besoin d'un lit.

\- Le dortoir est de l'autre côté, lui répondit son ami avec étonnement.

Il l'ignora et sortit de la salle commune en ruminant de sombres pensées à l'égard d'un certain loup-garou affligeant de stupidité et à sa pathétique tentative d'écriture.

_« J'aimerai quand même te dire, Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire... »_

Le refrain lui resta en tête toute la soirée.

°O°

C'était bien l'idée la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais eu. Pire, c'était clairement une idée qu'aurait pu avoir l'une de ces péronnelles qui ne cessaient de lui tourner autour en espérant attraper l'un de ses cheveux pour le rajouter à une quelconque potion d'amour. Cette chanson Moldue lui était tout simplement montée à la tête et avait détraqué sa virilité. Il allait prendre cette plume enchantée et la détruire d'un efficace _Incendio_ avant que James ne découvre ce qu'il avait fait et ne le traite de midinette jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. De toute façon, ça n'avait certainement pas marché, au mieux obtiendrait-il un ocre fade qui n'aurait rien à voir avec ses mille nuances de couleurs chaudes...

Sirius fit tourner la plume entre ses doigts, hésitant. Il pouvait bien l'essayer... Juste pour savoir si le sortilège avait fonctionné. Il était après tout un grand sorcier qui ne ratait jamais aucun de ses sorts, il devait donc s'assurer du résultat d'une nouvelle expérience.

Il ouvrit le carnet à la deuxième page et approcha la pointe de la plume de la surface immaculée. Prêtant l'oreille pour s'assurer que personne ne risquait de le surprendre, il pressa délicatement la tige creuse. Une perle dorée se forma lentement à son extrémité, s'alourdissant jusqu'à tomber sur la feuille où elle s'étala en un disque aux contours inégaux.

Le jeune homme reposa lentement la plume tout en clignant des yeux. Il releva le carnet pour mieux l'exposer à la lumière du jour et se perdit dans la contemplation des innombrables teintes automnales.

Le sortilège avait fonctionné, les iris de son bel ami se retrouvaient capturés sur le papier avec toutes les tonalités qu'il pouvait lui connaître. Copier la couleur des yeux de Remus lui avait semblé absurde tout au long de son entreprise mais maintenant qu'il pouvait s'y perdre sans craindre de voir les orbes dorés se détourner, toutes ces considérations lui semblaient bien futiles.

Reprenant la plume, il se plaça en haut de la page et, avec application, écrivit

_L'encre de tes yeux_

Il retrouvait dans chacune des lettres les striures d'or et les gouttes d'ambre qui parsemaient le mordoré de son regard. Elles s'assombrissaient en terre de sienne lorsqu'on les écartait de la lumière et les vagues d'ocre jaune qui traversaient parfois les yeux de son ami, lorsqu'il était troublé, se diffusaient en ondes lentes.

A observer ces nuances qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, il avait l'impression d'avoir le jeune homme en face de lui, de pouvoir lui dire tout ce que l'autre ne désirait pas entendre. Pas si idiote cette chanson...

_« Je voudrais quand même te dire, Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire, Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux. »_

Les paroles lui revenaient en totalité désormais, et si quelqu'un l'avait chanté, un homme qui plus est, c'était sans doute qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à se perdre dans ce rêve, si celui-ci lui permettait d'exprimer l'embrouillamini qui lui prenait tout son esprit.

Il retourna lire les quelques lignes précédentes et s'installa plus confortablement pour poursuivre, un léger sourire aux lèvres comme il lui semblait destiner directement ses mots à l'objet de ses pensées.

_C'est un fait, la société sorcière rejette totalement les invertis. Quand j'ai découvert mes..._

Il fronça les sourcils et barra l'article.

_mon attirance pour Remus, j'ignorai même qu'il était possible de ressentir du désir pour une personne du même sexe. Ce n'est pas exactement un sujet qu'on aborde lors d'un dîner chez les Black, la question des relations de couple s'y cantonne aux mariages arrangés._

_Les Potter sont plus ouverts mais les questionner là-dessus alors qu'ils m'ont recueilli l'an dernier n'était clairement pas une option. Heureusement qu'il m'est facile de discuter d'absolument tout avec James car si j'avais dû me contenter de ce que j'ai lu dans certains livres, j'aurai vraiment fini par croire que j'avais un problème. _

Le jeune homme releva la plume, pensif. Il n'avait pas été si aisé d'en parler avec son meilleur ami. Même s'il n'y connaissait rien, une part de lui avait le sentiment de toucher à un tabou particulier. Le fait que le jeune homme soit enfin parvenu à séduire Evans n'aidait pas vraiment : James Potter était clairement fondu des filles, ou plutôt d'une fille en particulier.

_Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de sexualité au début, pas au sens premier en tout cas. Les filles des rêves érotiques n'avaient pas été remplacées par des garçons, il y avait juste cette façon différente dont je t'observais. Je n'ai après tout jamais vraiment prêté attention à qui que ce soit, sauf aux filles que James me désignait pour me faire remarquer à quel point elle était belle ou juste bien foutue. Mais durant la sixième année, je me suis surpris à regarder de plus en plus souvent tes faits et gestes. _

_Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais réalisé immédiatement, les questions ont commencé à venir lorsque je me suis un peu trop focalisé sur ce réflexe que tu as de repousser la mèche qui ne cesse de te tomber dans les yeux. Un détail anodin, une chose que tu fais depuis toujours, mais qui, un jour, m'a semblé particulièrement fascinante. _

_En essayant de comprendre pourquoi j'avais ainsi figé, je n'ai pas réussi à déterminer si c'était juste tes longs doigts si délicats, la texture si soyeuse de tes cheveux, l'éclaircissement de l'or dans tes yeux sous la lueur du feu ou simplement le geste gracieux en lui-même. C'est là que j'ai compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, parce que ce n'est clairement pas ainsi qu'on est sensé décrire un ami proche. Ça ressemblait en revanche terriblement aux longs monologues de James sur Lily._

_Le minimum de bon sens que je possède m'a évité de parler à Cornedrue en laissant entendre que ma question était on ne peut plus personnelle. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, la formulation était plus ou moins : « Hé James ! J'ai entendu dire que certains hommes n'étaient pas attirés par les femmes mais par les hommes, c'est bizarre non ? Tu crois que c'est vrai ? »_

James n'avait pas semblé le moins du monde surpris par cette question sortie de nulle part. Ils parlaient tellement de tout et n'importe quoi que ce sujet valait aussi bien que s'il lui avait brusquement demandé s'il pensait que Dumbledore était originaire d'une autre planète.

\- On les appelle les invertis, avait-il confirmé. Y'a des femmes qui aiment des femmes, aussi. Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Non. Il y en a beaucoup ?

Le jeune Potter avait grimacé à la question.

\- J'en sais rien... C'est pas très bien vu comme orientation. Ils peuvent pas se marier et généralement ils se cachent, parce que les gens les rejettent autant que... que... que les loups-garous par exemple.

\- Ah... T'en penses quoi toi ?

\- Moi ? J'ai pas vraiment d'avis, avait reconnu son ami. Après tout, les gens font ce qu'ils veulent. Tant qu'aucun mec ne vient me draguer, ils peuvent bien coucher avec qui ils veulent.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils ont des relations sexuelles entre eux ? s'était-il étonné.

James avait éclaté de rire à la remarque.

\- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Ils ont le même genre d'activité que tu aurais avec une fille. Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'as jamais fantasmé de le faire avec ta partenaire par l'autre côté. C'est le même principe.

\- T'as l'air bien au courant... Tu as déjà essayé ?

\- Sans façon ! avait-il assuré en prenant une mine dégoûtée. Rien que penser qu'un type puisse me toucher comme le fait Lily...

Un frisson d'horreur l'avait parcouru et il avait haussé les épaules.

\- Mais c'est assez facile à comprendre si on y pense un peu. Un conseil d'ami si tu t'y es jamais essayé, propose à ta partenaire de te caresser à cet endroit, c'est plus agréable qu'on pourrait penser.

\- Tu as déjà...

\- On a testé beaucoup de choses avec Lily.

Son large sourire avait fait rire Sirius.

\- Par contre pas plus que des caresses, en tout cas pour moi, je suppose que ça dépend de chacun. Tu t'es fait draguer par un mec pour demander ça ?

Sirius n'avait plus hésité, il s'était même demandé pourquoi il l'avait fait.

_James connaissait déjà l'existence de ces penchants, ça ne le dérange pas, mais lorsque je lui ai dit que cela me concernait, l'inquiétude qui s'est peinte sur son visage était la même que celle qui y était apparu en apprenant ta lycanthropie. _

_Il m'a parlé de cette « morale qui parle pour eux », m'a expliqué qu'ils se montraient aussi véhéments que les Sang-purs qui hurlent aux Sang-de-Bourbe à tout va, que les insultes se valent, que la violence des mots, des regards, de leurs actions, n'a rien à envier à celle des Mangemorts, peut-être même pire car ralliant un plus grand nombre de soi-disant bien-pensants._

_Je n'ai pas parlé de toi. Je pourrai dire que je voulais te protéger mais tu n'étais alors au courant de rien, je pourrai prétendre que je craignais que James ne vende la mèche mais ça m'aurait été égal, je pourrai trouver mille prétextes pour ne pas plus me ridiculiser mais j'écris déjà à l'encre de tes yeux, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mettre ma réputation plus en pièces que cela au regard des autres. _

_Je n'ai pas parlé de toi parce que ce secret nous rapprochait, il était une alcôve où personne ne pouvait pénétrer. Je ne comprends pas comment James a pu hurler ainsi son adoration pour Evans aux yeux et aux oreilles de toute l'école. Les regards dérobés, les gestes un peu trop intimes transformés en innocente amitié, les sourires dans ton dos, l'agacement constant dès que quelqu'un se rapproche trop de toi, toutes ces choses secrètes font partie d'un jeu grisant, le plus grand défi que j'ai pu me lancer. La discrétion et moi n'avons jamais été de grands amis mais la côtoyer pour toi avait quelque chose d'étourdissant, d'enivrant à m_

La plume cessa soudain de courir et Sirius secoua la tête, stupéfait. Il avait le souffle court, un large sourire qui tirait ses muscles à lui en faire mal et il ne doutait pas un instant que ses yeux pétillaient.

Il se calma en poussant un soupir qui gonfla ses joues, gêné. Le Gryffondor n'avait jamais été un grand orateur. C'était James le baratineur de la bande, et Remus qui connaissait les bons mots à sortir aux moments opportuns, lui n'était qu'action et impétuosité. Mais imaginer le châtain face à lui, à écouter tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir durant les mois qui venaient de passer, avait ouvert une brèche béante où les mots se bousculaient pour avoir l'honneur de sortir en premier.

Il referma le carnet sans chercher à terminer. Il allait devenir complètement fou s'il ne prenait pas garde au temps qu'il passait à écrire. Pourtant, alors qu'il se levait, il remarqua qu'il se sentait plus serein. Il ne s'était jamais arrêté à réfléchir à toutes les étapes par lesquelles il était passé avant d'en venir à se déclarer et il n'en prenait conscience que maintenant, en les écrivant noir sur blanc, ou plutôt doré sur blanc. A ce rythme, peut-être parviendrait-il à trouver des arguments efficaces pour contrer ceux de son ami.

°O°

La nouvelle lune n'allait pas tarder à obscurcir le ciel nocturne et pourtant Remus ne se sentait pas bien. C'était infime. Des cernes un peu trop prononcées, des doigts qui venaient trop souvent masser ses tempes, des soupirs trop fréquents, trop de trop. A cette période du cycle lunaire, le lycanthrope aurait dû se comporter comme tout étudiant normal et il semblait pourtant de plus en plus fatigué.

Sirius se demandait s'il en était la cause. Il avait à nouveau tenté de lui parler durant la semaine, motivé par ce qu'il avait écrit, mais le châtain ne lui avait pas laissé la parole, lui rappelant ses arguments ou refusant simplement de l'écouter. Il ne croisait plus que très rarement son regard et le jeune Black ne s'était pas gêné pour lui en faire la remarque.

« Tes yeux sont trop honnêtes », lui avait-il répondu.

Ça valait aussi pour lui, songea-t-il en se perdant à nouveau dans la tache d'encre aux reflets si changeants.

Ne cherchant pas à terminer son précédent paragraphe, il commença une nouvelle page.

_Tu me parles des chaînes qui nous entravent et dont je ne peux nier l'existence._

_Ce n'est pas comme si je n'y avais jamais pensé. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier que tu es un loup-garou, tout comme je ne pourrai jamais changer le fait que je suis un Black, aussi forte soit ma volonté d'anéantir ces deux vérités. _

_Aujourd'hui tu n'as pas parlé des autres, tu as parlé de nous. Tu m'as expliqué que je ne comprenais pas ce que pouvait impliquer de lier ma vie à la tienne, qu'il n'y avait aucune commune mesure avec ce que nous vivons à Poudlard. Tu as raison sur plusieurs points. _

_Je prends ça comme un jeu. J'aime nos escapades dans la forêt Interdite, je les attends même avec impatience alors que tu maudis le moindre quartier de lune qui illumine le ciel chaque nuit un peu plus. J'aime courir aux côtés du loup, j'aime nos jeux, j'aime cette part de toi que tu détestes et dont tu voudrais te débarrasser. _

_Mais je ne te ferai pas l'affront de prétendre que j'aime te voir souffrir à chaque métamorphose. Je souhaiterai que tu te transformes comme nous le faisons en tant qu'animagi, sans crainte ni douleur. C'est une malédiction et je ne l'oublie pas. _

_Tu crois que je mens lorsque je dis te désirer, tu me rappelles les blessures qui te marquent, ces cicatrices dont tu as honte. De quoi as-tu toujours eu aussi honte ? Traite moi de menteur tant que tu voudras, je ne les en admirerai pas moins. Car chacune est la preuve que tu as choisi la vie, malgré toutes ses souffrances, malgré tous ses malheurs. La moindre d'entre elles est un témoin qui hurle au monde : « Je suis là ! J'ai décidé de vivre, envers et contre vous ! ». Tous n'ont pas fait ce choix, tu le sais mieux que moi. Elles sont ton optimisme, ton espoir, ta certitude d'avoir choisi la bonne voie. _

_Tes chaînes n'en sont plus, tu as déjà commencé à les briser. _

Et s'il était capable d'avoir une telle force pour sa malédiction, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne la déploie pas pour eux deux.

Sirius caressa sa joue de la plume, plissant les yeux.

Il lui proposait du bonheur, du plaisir, des choses positives. Il avait même _toutes_ les raisons de l'accepter envers et contre tous. Mais il y avait encore et toujours son exécrable rationalité. Quoi que si il s'en tenait à son plus récent discours, celle-ci ne semblait pas si inébranlable...

_'Lier ma vie à la tienne', ce sont tes propres mots_

Il cligna des yeux, perplexe comme une chaleur qu'il ne connaissait pas se diffusait dans son corps et qu'un pincement lui étreignait le cœur. Les propos semblaient si définitifs, si... absolus...

_Tu penses au futur_

Écrit sur le papier, cela semblait si évident qu'il ne comprit pas comment ce détail avait pu lui échapper.

_Tu as dit 'non' à une vie avec moi, telle était ton attente. _

_Je n'y pensais pas quand je l'ai demandé, je ne pensais pas aussi loin. Je n'ai pas réfléchi au temps que nous aurions ensemble, je ne me suis même pas posé la question. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était t'avoir dans mes bras et réaliser tous les fantasmes que je peux nourrir à ton égard. Du désir. C'est tout ce que je voyais, obtenir ce que je voulais. _

_Mais tu m'aimes_

_Tu m'aimes comme James aime Lily. Je ne l'avais pas vu, je ne l'avais pas compris. _

_Je ne le comprends toujours pas... Maintenant je veux que tu me donnes cette explication, je veux savoir comment tu en es venu à ces sentiments. _

_Moi je peux te répondre. Je peux te dire à quel point tu es désirable, même si tu ne le réalises pas. Je veux que tu saches que je souhaite me noyer dans ta force, caresser ce corps que je vois après chaque pleine lune, plonger mes doigts dans tes cheveux et me perdre dans tes yeux. Merlin ! je réalise que je pourrai sûrement écrire ces mauvais romans d'amour que nous avons découvert chez Lily aux dernières vacances, et le pire est que je m'en moque éperdument. _

_Ce sont les mots que je veux te dire et j'essaierai tout pour te faire réagir, de la colère la plus virile à la déclaration la plus mielleuse que les chansons d'amour aient jamais créée. _

_Je t'aime ?_

La question se posait. Il tenterait tout pour le posséder mais était-ce de l'amour ? L'amour était-il simplement les baisers, les gestes tendres, les étreintes passionnées ? Le pas de l'amitié à l'amour n'était-il qu'un acte sexuel ou modifiait-il plus radicalement une relation ? Il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de Remus si jamais une relation plus poussée devait se terminer entre eux mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'imaginer vivre avec ce désir sans jamais le combler.

La plume se remit en marche.

_Je l'ignore. Il va falloir que j'y pense. Normalement je ne l'aurai pas fait, mais tu m'aimes alors je te dois bien cela. C'est amusant de voir que je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet alors même que j'ai du mal à en saisir les raisons. _

_Tu me trouves immature, impétueux, inconscient, irresponsable, tant de défauts qui te font grincer des dents et me valent tous tes sermons. Et mes propres chaînes, les as-tu oublié alors que tu ne cesses d'en parler ? C'est que tu n'en as rien à faire._

_Rien à faire pour nous deux, si imposantes pour le regard des autres. _

_Ne regarde pas les autres, ne regarde que moi._

\- Tu étais là ? s'étonna James en entrant dans le dortoir.

\- Besoin de tranquillité, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules et rangeant le carnet dans un tiroir de son bureau.

Son ami lui adressa un regard soucieux.

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé dernièrement. Je sais que je passe beaucoup de temps avec Lily mais j'espère que tu te rends compte qu'on peut toujours se parler autant qu'avant. Tu es mon frère, rien ne pourra changer ça.

Il semblait réellement inquiet et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Pas besoin de me le dire, un frère sait ces choses-là.

Rassuré un instant, James reprit vite un air sombre.

\- Peter vient d'accompagner Remus à l'infirmerie. Il est complètement éreinté ces derniers temps et je crois qu'il essaie de nous cacher des migraines.

\- Il doit trop cogiter, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer Sirius.

\- Quoi ? Je pensais qu'il y avait un truc avec le garou mais tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

\- Il n'y a pas moyen que le loup-garou y soit pour quelque chose si loin de la pleine lune, expliqua le jeune Black. Et je ne dirai pas que je sais exactement ce qu'il a mais...

Il étudia un instant le visage perplexe de son ami puis se lança.

\- Je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi mais il a refusé.

\- Sortir avec... attends, tu veux dire comme un couple ? demanda James, stupéfait.

\- Ne sois pas si surpris, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais attiré par les hommes.

\- Et bien... oui mais... Si, bien sûr que je suis surpris. Je veux dire, les hommes, ok, mais tu es attiré par Remus ?

Le jeune homme avait visiblement du mal à s'en remettre, beaucoup plus que lorsque Sirius lui avait annoncé être un inverti.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si étonnant ? Remus n'est pas plus mal qu'un autre.

\- C'est pas ça ! Je ne remets pas en cause son physique. Il n'est clairement pas le plus attirant de cette école mais il a un certain charme et... Oh Merlin !

James avait rejeté sa tête en arrière en gémissant sa dernière interjection, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux qui se désordonnèrent encore plus.

\- Sirius, on ne va pas annoncer de but en blanc à un ami qu'on veut sortir avec lui, le sermonna-t-il. Je comprends mieux qu'il soit aussi désemparé. Ça ne te fait vraiment rien de bousiller ainsi votre amitié ? J'espère que tu comptes aller t'excuser et...

\- Il est aussi attiré par moi, le coupa-t-il avec agacement.

\- Que... Hein ? Mais tu as dit que...

\- Qu'il avait refusé de sortir avec moi, ça ne l'a pas empêché de répondre à ma déclaration. S'il y en a un qui devrait s'excuser, c'est bien lui.

Le jeune Potter pataugeait clairement dans l'incompréhension. Il secoua la tête et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir.

\- Ok, on reprend depuis le début. Raconte-moi.

Son ami lui relata sa confession, n'omettant aucun détail. Il avait assez retourné cette discussion dans son esprit pour que le moindre mot prononcé sorte avec aisance et il n'avait certainement rien à cacher à James.

\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler la première fois, grommela d'ailleurs son ami quand il eut fini.

\- Désolé Cornedrue, on est juste trop différents dans notre manière de vivre ce genre de choses. Je t'expliquerai mais ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Certes...

Il passa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux et se gratta fortement le crâne comme il réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui raconter Sirius.

\- Remus a raison, tu sais, dit-il finalement. Je n'y aurai jamais pensé moi-même mais il a raison. Autant pour lui que pour toi, cette relation serait vraiment très compliquée.

\- Dis moi James, pourquoi as-tu autant insisté avec Lily ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Lily, répéta Sirius. Elle t'a pourri pendant deux ans, elle te traitait pire qu'un déchet et pourtant tu n'as pas lâché prise. Serais-tu un masochiste ? Ou alors n'aurais-tu aucune fierté ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'énerva son ami. Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste... Ça ne pouvait qu'être elle ! Elle était tout ce que je désirai, et elle a dit oui au final !

\- Et il m'a dit oui dès le départ.

James lui adressa un regard troublé.

\- Tu... Tu l'aimes ?

\- Peut-être... C'est difficile à dire. Mais je ne lâcherai pas. Même si le monde entier doit nous pourrir, je le lâcherai pas.

\- Et Remus ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il a déjà son lot en la matière ?

\- Il m'aime, déclara Sirius avec assurance. Il souffre déjà de m'avoir dit non. La différence c'est que je ne peux pas le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler.

\- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur la question mais... Je ne sais pas... Vous êtes mes amis, tu es mon frère, votre bonheur est tout ce qui m'importe, mais le choix que tu fais... En d'autres temps, si notre société n'était pas ce qu'elle était, je te pousserai dans le dos en riant pour que vous finissiez ensemble... Je ne peux pas ne pas m'inquiéter.

Il secoua doucement la tête et sembla soudain extrêmement triste.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? Tu n'aurais pas dû.

\- Il m'aimait déjà, s'insurgea le jeune Black.

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve inaccessible. Il n'avait sûrement jamais pensé que cela puisse être possible. Tu lui as offert une seconde du plus grand espoir qui existe en ce monde, Sirius, mais la réalité est trop puissante et le lui a arraché aussitôt. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et se leva pour venir le pousser rudement contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Enlève cette tête de croque-mort de ma vue, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec. Personne, pas même toi, ne peut me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas. Tu ne sais rien, James. Et Remus non plus. Il n'existe pas une personne en ce monde qui peut prédire à quoi cela va mener, pas même les plus grands devins. Je déciderai moi-même de mon avenir et je compte tout faire pour qu'il soit tel que je le souhaite. Je ne retiens qu'une chose de tes propos : tu nous acceptes. Le reste ne regarde que Remus et moi.

Il attendit que le jeune homme hoche lentement la tête en signe d'assentiment avant de le lâcher. James se redressa en frottant son torse comme il n'y avait pas été de main morte et lui lança une œillade incrédule.

\- Et tu ignores si tu l'aimes ? Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir assister à l'étape supérieure.

\- Avec tout ce que tu m'as fait subir avec ta rouquine, tu me dois bien ça, plaisanta Sirius.

Peter et Remus revinrent de l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard. Pomfresh avait diagnostiqué un stress dû aux ASPIC et lui avait prescrit des fortifiants ainsi que de légers somnifères.

Le lycanthrope évita le jeune Black le temps de se préparer pour le coucher et celui-ci ne chercha pas à attirer son attention. Sa séance d'écriture et sa conversation avec James l'avaient rendu plus serein. Il avait besoin de mettre certaines choses au clair avec lui-même s'il voulait un jour convaincre le jeune homme.

°O°

L'état de Remus ne s'arrangeait pas. Les migraines étaient toujours là et les potions ne semblaient rien y changer. Une autre semaine était passée et même si la pleine lune restait éloignée, Sirius commençait à se demander si James n'avait pas raison sur l'implication du garou dans la santé de leur ami. Le métabolisme des lycanthropes restait après tout méconnu, il n'était pas impossible que le jeune homme ait contracté une maladie propre à sa condition.

Sirius aurait voulu l'aider mais il ne le laissait quasiment plus approcher. Remus en avait eu assez de ses perpétuelles tentatives pour lui faire changer d'avis et ne cherchait plus du tout à lui répondre, même lorsque celui-ci abordait un sujet qui n'avait rien à voir.

Cette attitude avait au moins eu un côté positif. L'animagus avait eu le temps de faire une introspection plus poussée, aidé par les sentiments que faisait naître le rejet de son ami.

_Il n'y a plus aucune fille dans mes rêves. Il n'y a même plus James ou Peter ou quelqu'une de nos pratiques illégales. Il n'y a que toi. _

_Ce n'est pas romantique, je ne le cache pas, c'est plutôt sauvage et passionné. Je ne pense pas que tu sois ainsi en réalité mais ce ne sont après tout que des rêves. J'ai toujours l'intention de découvrir ce qu'il en est, ne compte pas sur moi pour lâcher prise. _

_James est au courant. Je suppose que tu n'en as rien à faire, tu te doutais déjà de sa réaction. Il est aussi inquiet que toi cet imbécile, à croire que vous avez oublié qui vous étiez. _

_Les Maraudeurs, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Cette bande de quatre gars complètement cinglés qui ont brisé plus de règles qu'il n'en existe en ce monde. Si nous devions tout avouer au ministère, notre casier remplirait les trois quart de leurs archives. Nous ne nous en sommes jamais inquiétés. Si, tu l'as fait, évidemment, le semblant de conscience de notre groupe, c'est ton boulot. Mais tu nous as toujours suivi et tu as mené la danse plusieurs fois même si tu ne l'avoueras jamais. _

_Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Ce tabou n'est pas plus grand que les autres, c'est même le moins important de tout ceux que nous avons pulvérisé d'un simple geste. _

_Mes rêves ne sont pas romantiques mais ce n'est pas le cas de mes pensées. Mon esprit est rempli de toi à longueur de journée. Et ces réflexions ne sont pas empreintes de sueur, de gémissements ou de draps souillés, elles sont mains qui s'effleurent, regards complices, lèvres qui se frôlent, rires qui se mêlent, mots qui se heurtent, se défient, s'entrelacent et se confondent. Elles sont tes yeux qui me regardent, tes lèvres qui me sourient et ton parfum qui m'envoûte. _

Sirius regarda de plus près les lettres. L'encre reprenait peu à peu son noir le plus basique. Le sortilège ne pouvait être éternel, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait fonctionné.

Et lorsqu'il n'écrirait plus qu'avec une encre des plus banales... il irait le voir.

°O°

Les quelques jours qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été des plus éprouvants pour Sirius. Il les avait passé dans un état d'agitation extrême, se retenant à chaque instant de ne pas simplement agripper Remus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche sans lui laisser plus le temps de la réflexion.

Pour ne rien arranger, la santé du lycanthrope avait considérablement empiré. Il refusait de retourner à l'infirmerie, arguant qu'il s'y rendait bien assez souvent, mais ses amis n'étaient pas dupes. Il se laissait de plus en plus souvent tomber sur son pupitre durant les cours, lorsque les professeurs ne regardaient pas, la tête fortement pressée contre ses bras croisés, et ne s'était jamais couché aussi tôt de toute sa scolarité.

Fébrile, Sirius sortit le carnet et la plume enchantée du tiroir et, les doigts crispés, fit courir la penne sur le papier plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

_Je ne peux plus le supporter. _

_Ai-je vraiment pensé que je pourrai tenir plus d'un mois ? Depuis que je sais que tu ressens la même chose, mon désir n'a cessé d'augmenter. James est sûrement passé par là lorsqu'il courtisait Lily, ce qui explique pourquoi les années ne l'ont rendu que plus tenace, au fil des petits signes qui montraient qu'elle le détestait de moins en moins. _

_Je n'en peux plus. Je veux te toucher, je veux soulager ta souffrance, je veux t'embrasser jusqu'à t'asphyxier, je veux que tu me regardes, je veux te faire l'amour, je veux serrer ta main dans la mienne, poser mes lèvres sur ta peau, sentir toutes tes fragrances, t'enchaîner à moi. Je veux t'aimer aujourd'hui, tout de suite, maintenant, sans attendre une minute de plus. _

_Et cette saloperie de chanson ! Je n'en ai rien à faire !_

_Nous vivrons tous les deux, telle est ma folie, même si nous sommes seuls, s'ils sont trop nombreux et que toutes les morales du monde parlent pour eux._

_Je briserai tes chaînes, je broierai les miennes, nous prendrons nous-mêmes notre liberté pour nous rendre où la vie nous mènera._

_Je marcherai à tes côtés, vers l'ombre et la lumière, quel que soit ton chemin, car je refuse plus que tout de devoir un jour chercher à t'oublier._

_Parce que je veux me noyer à jamais dans l'encre de tes yeux, je veux que tes sourires dictent mes actes, je ne veux surtout jamais avoir à regretter. _

_Et je vais te le dire, je te l'écrirai à l'encre de mes yeux jusqu'à ce que tu m'acceptes._

_Je t'aime. C'est aussi simple que cela. _

L'encre était désormais d'un noir profond. Résolu, il claqua le carnet dans sa main et se leva, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur un Peter à l'air paniqué.

\- Sirius ! Remus est... Il ne va pas bien du tout !

Le jeune Black bouscula son ami pour se précipiter dans la salle commune.

\- James l'a amené à Pomfresh ! cria Peter en le suivant difficilement comme il dégringolait les escaliers quatre à quatre. C'est lui qui m'a...

Mais Sirius avalait déjà la distance interminable qui le séparait de l'infirmerie et n'entendait plus rien des explications de son ami. Il se précipita dans une course erratique guidée par l'angoisse, bousculant violemment les étudiants sur son passage sans se soucier des insultes qu'ils lançaient dans son dos, et poussa la porte du dispensaire avec tant de force qu'un broc en équilibre précaire tomba et se brisa au sol avec fracas.

\- Êtes-vous fou, monsieur Black ? s'insurgea l'infirmière, furieuse que l'on trouble ainsi la tranquillité de son domaine.

Le Gryffondor l'ignora complètement pour rejoindre ses deux amis.

Remus était assis sur un lit, lui tournant le dos, et James, debout face au châtain, adressa un regard si désemparé à son meilleur ami qu'il sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine.

\- C'est sûrement un coup des Serpentard, dit le jeune Potter d'une voix blanche.

Sirius contourna le lit et se pétrifia, une remarque bloquée dans sa gorge, lorsque Remus leva la tête vers lui.

\- N'accusez pas sans preuve, monsieur Potter, le sermonna Pomfresh avec agacement. Si nous ne trouvons pas de quoi il retourne, je demanderai au directeur de mener une enquête, mais il ne s'agit peut-être que d'un accident. Ne s'est-il rien passé de particulier en Potion ? Ou un sort se serait-il retourné contre vous ?

\- Je n'ai plus de cours de Potion depuis la sixième année et rien de particulier n'est arrivé dernièrement, répondit le lycanthrope d'un ton bien trop calme pour être naturel.

Pomfresh exécuta un large geste de sa baguette en murmurant une formule et se rapprocha.

\- Et les pleines lunes ? demanda-t-elle. Aurait-il pu se passer quelque chose lors de vos transformations ?

\- Je ne crois pas... Je... Ça a commencé en dehors de la pleine lune.

\- Vous aviez plus que des maux de tête ! s'indigna la femme.

\- Je pensais que c'était un effet secondaire, reconnut le châtain en grimaçant. Mais je suppose que les migraines étaient une conséquence.

\- En effet, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Ne bougez pas d'ici, je vais faire demander les professeurs Flitwick et Slughorn pour qu'ils déterminent à quoi nous avons affaire.

Elle adressa un regard noir à Peter qui venait d'arriver, le souffle court, et s'éloigna en grommelant sur ses patients qui lui cachaient des données importantes concernant leur état de santé. James pressa la main de son ami d'un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Ils vont trouver ce que c'est.

Remus hocha la tête et la tourna à droite et à gauche, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Sirius ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

Le jeune Black ne répondit pas, fixant d'un air horrifié les yeux de son ami, qui n'étaient plus que deux globes blancs sans iris ni pupille.

\- Ça va vieux ? s'inquiéta James. C'est sympa de paniquer pour lui mais il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne s'arrange pas, ajouta-t-il dans l'espoir de le détendre.

Il n'avait rien remarqué... Près d'un mois à n'écrire qu'à son sujet et il n'avait pas remarqué que Remus perdait la vue, trop concentré qu'il était sur...

Il laissa échapper un glapissement d'horreur et recula d'un pas tout en regardant le carnet qu'il tenait toujours en main.

L'encre...

Non... C'était impossible, le sort devait copier la couleur de ses yeux, il n'était pas sensé puiser directement en eux ! Le sortilège était très clair et les modifications ne...

La chanson...

Lorsqu'il avait exécuté le charme, il pensait à cette satanée chanson moldue, il se passait en boucle cet absurde couplet _« Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux »_. Quel débutant était-il pour avoir oublié que la magie demandait une concentration de tous les instants ?

Le choc et sa fustigation mentale lui firent manquer l'inquiétude de ses trois amis, y compris de la part de Remus qui était pourtant celui à affronter cette situation. Il ne refit surface qu'à l'arrivée des professeurs de Sortilèges et de Potions. Slughorn s'apprêtait à lui faire boire un philtre de révélation lorsque Sirius l'arrêta.

\- C'est un enchantement, déclara-t-il.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui avec étonnement.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai lancé, avoua-t-il.

La surprise fut telle que personne ne réagit immédiatement.

\- Mais... Mais comment ça, c'est toi qui l'as lancé ? demanda finalement Peter. Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ?

\- Je... Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait cet effet là, assura le jeune homme en se plantant devant Remus. C'était juste sensé prendre la couleur de tes yeux mais... Je suis... je suis vraiment désolé, souffla-t-il.

Avec ses yeux blancs, il était difficile de déterminer comment Lunard prenait la nouvelle. Il leva les mains à tâtons pour attraper le bras de son ami.

\- Si ça vient de toi, tu dois pouvoir le défaire. Ensuite, tu as intérêt à avoir une excellente explication.

Il y avait plus d'incompréhension que de colère dans sa voix et Sirius hocha la tête, même s'il ne pouvait le voir. Il leva sa baguette pour appeler la plume enchantée d'un sortilège d'attraction et la plaqua contre le carnet. Sans se soucier des regards intrigués de ses amis et de ses professeurs, il fit tourner sa baguette au-dessus des deux items en prononçant une incantation qui en extraie l'encre en fines volutes et les dirigea vers les yeux de son ami.

Il fallut une minute complète pour que le processus se termine mais, finalement, pupilles et iris retrouvèrent toute leur intégrité.

\- Je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de... commença Sirius.

Remus le coupa en agrippant son bras si fort que le jeune homme ne douta pas en garder les marques pour plusieurs heures. Le châtain fixait le vide avec une expression stupéfaite sur le visage, ses paupières clignant à grande vitesse.

\- Ça n'a pas marché ? demanda Peter d'une petite voix.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison ! s'alarma Sirius. Remus ? Pourquoi...

Mais son ami se contenta de raffermir encore plus sa prise sans répondre. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes et tourna finalement un regard troublé vers lui, les yeux plissés.

\- Tu... C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? souffla-t-il, incrédule.

\- Mais de quoi tu...

Le carnet... Sirius s'était servi des yeux de Remus pour écrire ses sentiments et ceux-ci se retrouvaient désormais prisonniers de son regard.

\- Le moindre mot, murmura-t-il.

Il y eut encore un flottement puis Remus sourit, d'un sourire que Sirius ne lui avait encore jamais vu et lui serra le cœur.

\- Si tu me permets de redire les choses à ta façon plutôt que ce méli-mélo de jeune fille énamourée : leur morale à deux balles, on s'en tape.

Et le châtain l'attira à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les hoquets de stupeur et les mouvements de surprise autour d'eux les laissèrent indifférents. Les lèvres de son ami étaient plus rugueuses que dans ses rêves, plus entreprenantes aussi, et leur texture resta imprimée sur sa peau quand il s'écarta.

\- Tu n'as plus peur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas, plus basse, plus grave, plus rauque.

\- Je suis terrifié, le contredit Remus. Mais tu noieras leurs regards à l'encre de tes yeux.

_Fin... _

°O°

**NdA :** Au sujet de la remarque de James sur la « stimulation annale », ça ne vient pas de moi mais d'un témoignage lors d'une émission radio sur la sexualité. J'avais été marquée par le naturel avec lequel le couple qui parlait vivait sa sexualité, sans tabou, et j'aime l'idée que la relation entre James et Lily soit aussi complète. Qu'il en parle aussi franchement avec Sirius me semble logique vu leurs liens étroits, il n'a jamais manqué de respect à Lily pour autant en se vantant à tort et à travers de leur vie sexuelle, que ce soit dit.

**NdAbis :** Fini ! Techniquement, j'aurai pu le faire plus long et détaillé mais l'idée était justement de faire un court OS, et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais rien d'autre à écrire. J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

oOo

**L'encre de tes yeux **

Musique et paroles de de Francis Cabrel

© 1979 Les Editions 31, Warner Chappell Music France

Puisqu´on ne vivra jamais tous les deux  
Puisqu´on est fous, puisqu´on est seuls  
Puisqu´ils sont si nombreux  
Même la morale parle pour eux  
J´aimerai quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j´ai pu écrire  
Je l´ai puisé à l´encre de tes yeux.

Je n´avais pas vu que tu portais des chaînes  
À trop vouloir te regarder,  
J´en oubliais les miennes  
On rêvait de Venise et de liberté  
J´aimerai quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j´ai pu écrire  
C´est ton sourire qui me l´a dicté.

Tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves  
Tu viendras toujours du côté où le soleil se lève  
Et si malgré ça j´arrive à t´oublier  
J´aimerai quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j´ai pu écrire  
Aura longtemps le parfum des regrets.

Mais puisqu´on ne vivra jamais tous les deux  
Puisqu´on est fous, puisqu´on est seuls  
Puisqu´ils sont si nombreux  
Même la morale parle pour eux  
J´aimerai quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j´ai pu écrire  
Je l´ai puisé à l´encre de tes yeux.

°O°

**A VENIR**

° **6ème année des Maraudeurs :**

Le premier chapitre est en cours, je galère un peu sur la première partie et la manière dont je veux l'amener mais ça ne devrait pas trop tarder à se débloquer. Je suis particulièrement inspirée sur le récit ci-après, ce qui fait que j'ai un peu moins de temps sur les Maraudeurs, mais je suis bel et bien en cours d'écriture.

° **Slash Sirius/Remus : « La séduction du serpent »**

Et oui, il a un titre (qui peut potentiellement encore changer). Ce récit que j'ai évoqué à la fin de « Ne t'oublie pas » avance spectaculairement bien, j'en ai écrit 8 chapitres en deux semaines (courts les chapitres, on ne s'emballe pas . On va dire que j'ai écrit à peu près 60 pages Word à ce jour). Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas aussi bien avancé sur un récit, depuis les premières années des maraudeurs, et ça fait un bien fou ! J'attends d'avoir encore un peu plus d'avance et, surtout, je désire poster au moins les chapitres pré-rentrée de la 6ème année des Maraudeurs avant de lancer celui-ci. Encore un peu de patience donc. Pour info, a priori, il devrait y avoir en tout 15 chapitres, moins de 20 quoi qu'il en soit.

Pour ceux qui auraient manqué le mot que j'ai mis à la conclusion de « Ne t'oublie pas », je vous remets le topo :

_**FUTUR PROJET :**_ _Et oui, il y en a un. Ce n'était pas prévu mais il a germé, pris racine et... voilà... bon, par contre, cette fois je vais essayer d'avoir plus de chapitres avant de poster ! _

_Quoi que ce sera ? Toujours un RLSB (y'en a pas assez-euh [en français]!) mais cette fois dans l'univers de Poudlard ! Wouhou ! Je reste sur de l'alternatif cela étant. _

_Avec le postulat de base relativement commun, je m'en rends bien compte, du « et si Sirius avait été en accord avec les idéaux de sa famille et s'était retrouvé à Serpentard ? »_

_Ça se déroulera sur la septième année, avec Voldemort et tout et tout. _

_En espérant ne pas vous décevoir !_

_Ah oui... à préciser quand même... Contrairement à cette fic extrêmement sérieuse, j'ai prévu de faire la prochaine dans un mode beaucoup plus « fan service ». Attention (et désolée...) je n'entends pas par là qu'il y aura scène de sexe sur scène de sexe (ça se saurait si je savais faire ça...), plutôt du genre « la goutte coula sur son dos nu », si vous voyez le tableau ^.^_

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez mon Sirius Serpentard, dont je compte bien développer la philosophie, alors à tantôt !_


End file.
